Portable foldable workbenches have been manufactured and sold, such as those described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,087 issued on Oct. 26, 1971. These workbenches have a table, a base, and a supporting structure therebetween. The supporting structure is pivotably connected to the base and table, respectively, thereby enabling the workbench to be moved from a raised erected position into a lowered storage position, and vice-versa. First and second resiliently-biased latching means, separate and distinct from one another, are provided to maintain the workbench in its raised and lowered positions, respectively; and each of these latching means may be selectively released to enable the workbench to be moved from one position into another position. This selective unlatching is facilitated by manually-manipulatable release means, which like the latching means, are complete separate and distinct from each other. While completely functional and satisfactory for the purposes intended, nevertheless, the latching means and the manually-manipulatable release means could be improved.